nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Spellbinder
The version is based on the comic book character of the same name using the name and the basic motif of using visual illusions. In the series, he is a mystic who has achieved the power of the "third eye". this allows him to project virtual and auditory illusion as well as imbedding posthypnotic commands. The Spellbinder started out as a forger of art. One day he decided to try and put his skills towards pulling off a series of crimes. Hiring some local thugs, Spellbinder encountered Batman and Robin ( Dick Grayson) in his first attempted robbery - but he was prepared for the Dynamic Duo. Using his hypnotic skills, Spellbinder made Batman believe he was facing an entirely different scenario. This ploy worked twice, but on the third occasion, Batman was able to overcome it and capture the Spellbinder. Spellbinder served his time behind bars, and upon his release took up his criminal activities once more. For a while he joined up with a loosely knit conglomerate of crime organized by the Monarch of Menace. As with his first criminal outing, this ended with the Spellbinder behind bars. Spellbinder was on the run from the law with new girlfriend Fay Moffit. He was confronted with the demon Neron with a proposal of immense power for his soul. He quickly declinded and was shot in the head by Fay. She liked the idea and accepted as quickly as Billings declined. She was surprised to find that Neron was addressing her and not him. There was a second Spellbinder with actual mystical abilities. He was a member of a government sanctioned group called the League Busters. He has not appeared since. Batman Beyond Ira Billings was employed as a psychologist at Hamilton High. However, he grew sick of low pay and annoying teenagers so he took up a life of crime under the name Spellbinder. Putting his impressive knowledge of the human psyche to use, Spellbinder used highly advanced mind-control and virtual reality technology to force people to steal for him. Bruce began analyzing the cases that involved Spellbinder's forgetful thieves. Bruce deduced that whoever was manipulating these people to steal for them must be using methods similar to the Mad Hatter and Hugo Strange. Bruce also figured that this manipulator targets any student at Hamilton High that has a relationship to someone who possesses wealthy assets. Spellbinder eventually escaped prison and disguised himself as Dr. Coates, a televised psychiatrist on KKG-TV station. With no one the wiser, Ira was free to establish a subliminal message from the TV station's main relay antenna then he could target Batman's comm link. Spellbinder appeared again, this time posing as Dr. Spiner and giving Psyche-profiles to the students at the school in hopes of finding out which one was Batman. Bruce plants false memories in Terry's head to through Spellbinder off when he examines Terry. Powers/ Abilities It is interesting to note that Spellbinder's technology is highly advanced and therefore most likely very expensive. Ira could afford the necessary materials for his machines and devices on such a low salary because he was able to build them from relatively inexpensive things due to his vast knowledge. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization